It's A Fcking Condition
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Début-Saison 5. AU. Au détour d'une recherche internet, Mickey comprend que la situation avec Ian est très sérieuse…. Tant mieux, il l'est aussi….


Sommaire : Début-Saison 5. AU. Au détour d'une recherche internet, Mickey comprend que la situation avec Ian est très sérieuse…. Tant mieux il l'est aussi….

Pairing : Ian/Mickey (Gallavich).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : je suis toute nouvelle dans ce Fandom et forcément je me suis prise d'amour pour ce ship. Je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 5 mais je sais d'avance que ce que j'ai en tête ne sera pas canonique… En espérant que la saison 6 nous offre quand même du Gallavich !

XXXXX

 _ **It's a Fucking Condition !**_

XXXX

Ouvrir **Google**.

Entrer * **troubles bipolaires** * dans la barre de recherches.

Ouvrir la page **Wikipédia** étant consacrée à ce terme et…

… Me rendre compte que je me suis foutu dans une putain de merde.

Je tire une nouvelle fois sur le bout de clope qui me reste.

Mes yeux me piquent à force de lire les lignes trop vite, du moins c'est ce que je me dis parce que c'est plus simple que la vérité, celle avec un grand V.

Je lis, lis et lis encore. Je lis et je me rends rapidement compte que les symptômes énoncés les uns après les autres ne sont pas que *ça*.

Non, ce que je lis en déroulant la page c'est… **Ian**.

C'est *lui*, ses troubles, ses sautes d'humeur, ses passages à vide.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue avant de décider que c'est un tic de tafiole et arrête tout de suite.

Passant une main peu assurée dans les cheveux, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de partir dans tous les sens.

Bordel !

J'aurai dû… j'aurai dû le savoir, j'aurai dû faire quelque chose, appeler sa sœur, son frère, appeler ce putain de psy pour commencer.

Une larme traîtresse roule sur ma joue m'obligeant à l'écraser rageusement.

Sur cette page je ne fais que constater ce que je savais déjà mais refusais d'admettre.

Parce que c'était bien plus facile de penser que moi seul pouvais le tirer de ce 'mauvais pas'.

Conneries oui !

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir accès à l'ordinateur et encore moins au net, je pensais qu'il nous avait été coupé.

Mandy a dû faire ce qu'il fallait, encore une fois.

Je regarde mes mains, elles tremblent, et l'espace d'une seconde je fais comme si tout ça ne m'atteignait pas. Et puis…

Je me lève de table, furieux, ayant presque foutu l'ordinateur par terre et pars me chercher une bière. Ou quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose qui arrivera à me calmer les nerfs.

J'ai envie de pleurer, et comme la plupart de mes envies je refuse de me laisser aller.

Pleurer ce n'est pas pour moi, ça ne l'a jamais été.

Les sentiments non plus mais ça c'était avant que Ian fasse son apparition dans ma vie et décide d'y rester.

Putain !

Je savais que ça allait faire mal, n'importe quel con ayant déjà eu des sentiments pourrait en attester, mais je ne m'étais jamais dit que ça ferait _**aussi**_ mal.

J'ai cette douloureuse impression que je vais le perdre alors que je ne l'ai pratiquement pas eu.

Il était _**avec moi**_ mais pas tout à fait _**à moi**_ , jusqu'à récemment.

Et je repense à toutes ces fois où il me semblait 'barré' mais pas tout à fait, où Fiona me demandait s'il allait bien, où Lip cherchait à demi mots si la situation n'avait pas trop dérapé.

*Dérapé*, c'était un putain d'euphémisme oui !

Ian est… malade et moi je souffre.

Je souffre pour lui et à cause de lui, de cette foutue maladie et surtout à cause de ces foutus sentiments que j'ai laissé m'envahir et qui refusent de s'en aller.

C'est trop tard, pour moi en tout cas.

J'éprouve des sentiments pour lui et même si ça me rend plus pédé que pédé il est hors de question que je l'abandonne maintenant.

Pas avec les épreuves qui l'attendent. Qui _**nous**_ attendent.

Il lui faut une évaluation psy, sans doute un court internement et ensuite on verra.

Tous les deux.

Je grimace légèrement en comprenant qu'il ne va pas me laisser faire comme ça et que cela va sans doute être plus compliqué que prévu.

Je termine rapidement ce qui reste de ma bière, m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main et me remets devant cette putain de page Wikipédia, celle que j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir lu.

Je relis un à un les symptômes puis les quelques conseils donnés avant de fermer la page pour de bon.

J'essuie mes yeux, que j'avoue être plein de larmes cette fois, et soupire un bon coup.

Ian.

Je souris tout seul comme un con.

J'ai changé de vie pour lui, en quelque sorte.

J'ai prit de bonnes décisions pour ce qui semble être l'une des premières fois de ma vie.

J'ai fait mon coming-out, je me suis montré vrai, j'ai su être honnête.

Pour lui. Grâce à lui.

J'ai une vraie relation de couple, avec ses hauts et ses bas.

Je l'aime.

Ian.

Je suis amoureux.

Putain de merde !

Ian est bipolaire, c'est pas grave, de nos jours des tas de gens vivent avec une maladie et s'en sortent très bien.

C'est ce qui va lui arriver.

On va s'en sortir, parce qu'aucune autre option n'est envisageable.

Et je serai à ses côtés, comme toujours ou presque.

J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe sans savoir pourquoi mais au lieu de partir dans une colère absurde je décide de me diriger vers ma, notre, chambre et de le retrouver.

Il est là, allongé sur le ventre, il n'a pas bougé depuis hier mais ça ne m'inquiète pas. Ca ne m'inquiète plus.

Doucement j'avance vers lui et me glisse à ses côtés.

Mes doigts filent tendrement sur sa peau, ce qui risque de le réveiller… ou pas.

Tant pis, comme pour le plus gros de ma vie je décide de prendre un risque.

Je l'embrasse et advienne que pourra.

XXXXX


End file.
